Unaccepted
by icebabesfire
Summary: Hermione had a secret, something she never told anyone, until Ginny comes into her room one night, crying.  Hermione begins to comfort her, but then it turns into something more. Femmeslash. One-shot, unless i have enough people tell me they want more.


**Okay, this is my first attempt at a story like this, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. The only reason I even thought of this was because of the Harry potter quiz on my profile. I hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Summary: Hermione had a secret, something she never told anyone, until Ginny comes into her room one night, crying, to admit that she'd been in love with her since the first time they'd met. Hermione begins to comfort her, but then it turns into something more. Femmeslash. One-shot, unless i have enough people tell me they want more.  


* * *

**

It was a hot night in the Weasley house, so Hermione decided to sleep in just a tank-top and panties. She was tired and was dozing off when she heard a knock on her door. She wrapped herself into her robe and opened the door. Standing in front of her was Ginny, tears running down her face. Hermione grabbed her into a hug and pulled her into her room.

"What's wrong Ginny? Did something happen?" Hermione asked.

"I can't take it anymore! I can't keep it a secret any longer!" Ginny sobbed.

"Can't keep what a secret?" Hermione asked, wiping the tears from Ginny's face.

"The way I feel about you," Ginny said softly, almost so quiet that Hermione thought she had heard her wrong.

"The way you feel about me?"

"I'm in love with you Hermione!" Ginny said, sobbing even harder.

Hermione's heart stopped. Ginny was in love with her? How could this be? Hermione had always secretly hoped tat she would hear those words. She had been in love with Ginny since the first time she had stayed here, the first time she met her.

Hermione looked into her eyes, cupped her face in her hands, and lowered her lips onto Ginny's. The kiss started slow and soft, testing. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, deepening the kiss.

Hermione softly pushed her on to the bed, brushed the hair from her face and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Ginny put her hand on Hermione's neck and softly pulled her down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She moved her hands to Hermione's hips and slowly moved them up her sides, bringing her shirt up to show her stomach and thong.

Hermione sat up, straddling Ginny, and slowly began to take off her shirt. Ginny watched her, hot white passion burning in her eyes.

The shirt hit the floor silently. Now all Hermione was wearing was her thong. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, rolled them both over, and began to kiss her neck. She made her way down until she came to Hermione's breasts. She looked into her eyes as she placed her mouth around the tip, sucking and nibbling, making Hermione moan in ecstasy.

Hermione ran her fingers through Ginny's hair, pulling ever so slightly every time Ginny nibbled. When she couldn't take it anymore, she sat up, bringing Ginny with her, and slowly pulled Ginny's shirt over her head. She placed her hands on Ginny's back and softly scratched down, grabbing her hips when she got to them and flipped over so that she was on top. She leaned over and began to kiss Ginny's waist, just above her pajama bottoms as she untied them, going lower as she pulled them down until she reached her warm, moist mound. Hermione looked up at Ginny's face as she spred her folds, sinking a finger deep inside.

Ginny closed her eyes and moaned, biting her lip as Hermione worked her finger in and out, adding another when she was wet enough. She gripped the sheets when she felt Hermione's hot breath on her most sensitive spot. Hermione closed her eyes and began to lick and suck, bringing Ginny to the edge. Hermione felt the shudder as Ginny's climax came.

But the shaking didn't stop. She worried that something was wrong. She opened her eyes to see Harry's face above hers as he shook her, light streaming in through the windows.

"Wake up sleepy head. Mrs. Weasley called breakfast twenty minutes ago," Harry said as he walked to the window.

"Um, alright. I-I'll be right down," Hermione said.

Harry walked out of the room and Hermione sat up. _It was all a dream?_ She couldn't believe it. It had felt so real. She cold still taste Ginny on her lips, feel her hands on her body.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ginny walked in moments later, humming a song Hermione didn't know. She looked perfectly normal. It really had been a dream.

Hermione never saw the look in Ginny's eyes when she saw her. The look of longing. As Ginny turned away a dream ran through her mind. A dream that no one would ever know.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. I tried to give detail without getting graphic. I hope I achieved my goal. Please review! Tell me if you want more, or tell me if you don't.**


End file.
